


Pup

by VanillaMetal



Category: Sicario (2015)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Guns, Internal Thoughts, Spoilers, Tears, Tension, Threats, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaMetal/pseuds/VanillaMetal
Summary: An insight into Alejandro's thoughts during his scene with Kate at the end of the movie.





	Pup

Her eyes are wide, blue, and brimming with tears. She's trembling so hard I can feel it through the barrel of my gun.  
I keep it pressed to her neck.

The underside of her jaw quivers as the passage for the bullet graces tightly against it. I don't think she's ever been so frightened of me as she is in this moment. I can practically smell her fear.

Does she have good reason to be afraid? Perhaps...  
If she doesn't sign that paper then what do I do? Am I the type of guy who pulls a gun from his jacket and doesn't use it?

No. I'm the type of guy who could take any life in an instant, so long as I knew it would get me closer. Closer to that elusive justice that probably doesn't exist in a world like this anymore. This sick...depraved place we're all forced to live in, or kill ourselves to escape. There's some poetic truth in a statement like that...

I'm the type of guy who has no problem puncturing two kids and a wife with bullets, just so I can see the final light of a man's heart die out in his eyes. I'm the kind of guy who'll kill a kinder man even when I know there's a little boy somewhere waiting for him to come home.

So...I'm not the type of guy who's going to hesitate.  
If she doesn't sign this, I'll kill her. It'll be quick and easy. Painless, besides the sorrow she feels right now. It'll go dark before she even knows what happened.

Though I'd take no pleasure in it. Killing the woman who so reminds me of that precious someone...would be an unfortunate thing. This poor, scared little girl...

She's bold. Naive, but fierce. Though she's not built for a world like this, I admire her still. In a world without justice...taking the life of a truly noble person would be such a waste. We got what we needed. She can go back to her golden land of legitimacy and truth.

Her death doesn't have to happen.  
I'll only do it if she forces my hand.

“ _You would be committing suicide, Kate.”_

Her plush bottom lip quivers and a rivulet of saltwater trickles down from her eye to her cheek. I reach up with my other hand and press my thumb to her tender skin, feeling her flinch beneath my touch but caring little as I wipe away that telltale tear. Perhaps it's because the last time a man was so intimate with her he ended up choking her out on the kitchen floor. Or perhaps...it's simply because I'm the one who's doing it.

Most people are afraid of me. Most people _would_ be afraid if they were on the bad end of a gun barrel.

Kate though...I know she's been afraid from the very beginning. From the very moment she sat down on that plane and realized we weren't going to El Paso, right up until now, as I effectively keep her hostage in her own room until she does what I'm asking of her.

“ _Sign it.”  
_ Two simple words, but they're enough. She looks down at the same piece of paper that made her cry in the first place, and finally picks up the pen I casually tossed against her knuckle earlier. I keep my eye on her, but glance down occasionally to see how she's doing.

Her signature shows. She's signed it.  
...Good girl.

Now I don't have to think about killing her. But I do have to think about her killing me. I can see a building fury behind those sorrowful panes as I pull the gun away slowly, take the paper, and stand up from the small table in her room. My hands work deftly, but slowly, as I dismantle the weapon and toss the pieces aside.

That'll give her time. Time to think things over while she puts it back together again. Time to calm down and really contemplate what she's about to do before she actually tries it.  
I can only hope she hesitates when the moment comes.

With that, I say what I need to say, and I walk out. She came here to learn, to absorb, to realize...and I hope she sees it clearly now.

This is the land of wolves.  
And she's just a pup.

 


End file.
